The reunion part 1
by purplehamster
Summary: Christian & Syed as always! - Based very very loosely on a new spoiler but most of it say 95% is just my fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

**Syed and Christian as always!! This is based very very loosely on a spoiler but most of it indeed 95 % is just my fantasy!! This is a happier one, I have got a much sadder one in mind to write soon.**

The reunion

Part 1

Syed headed home across the Square to their new flat. He and Amira had moved in a week ago to the small upstairs one-bedroom flat. As he walked up the stairs towards the flat, he could hear music playing and guessed that Christian must be back round doing some more painting. He had offered to help out with decoration and Amira had immediately said yes without checking with Syed. It was bad enough that their flat was only 2 doors down from Christian's without him helping them out. Syed needed to try and keep a distance between them.

The door was ajar so he went on in. Christian was painting the main room and was standing on a step-ladder. He obviously hadn't heard Syed walk in and he was singing along to a song on the radio. He had got warm painting and had flung his t-shirt on the back of a chair. Syed could see the muscles rippling in his back as he painted and it brought back memories of the last time he had seen Christian like that. He quickly tried to put those thoughts out of his mind and putting his keys down loudly on the table called out "hi".

Christian turned around in surprise.

"Oh hello Syed, I didn't hear you come in."

"How's it going?"

"Yes this is the second coat now and then this room is finished."

"I really appreciate all of this Christian. We really should give you something for your time, I mean if we had to pay someone to do this they would charge a lot."

Christian had come down the ladder as he finished speaking and he put down the brush and turned to face him.

"Don't be silly, I'm happy to help out. What are friends for?"

Syed was finding it hard to concentrate with Christian half-dressed standing in front of him so he headed off into the kitchen and make them some drinks. He could hear Christian getting back to work again and he was glad. At least when he was finished, he wouldn't have him so close again. When Syed had made their drinks, he sat down at the table and did some finances on the laptop for work. He was busy concentrating and didn't realise that the music had stopped until Christian startled him suddenly close behind him saying "well that's me finished then."

Syed stood up and wandered around the room. He had done a really good job and it looked great. Christian started to clear up the sheet covering the floor but Syed stopped him "look it's fine I'll clear up Christian. You've done more than enough. It looks great and now all we need to do is empty all the boxes and put things away. Mind you most of the stuff is Amira's."

Christian laughed "why am I not surprised?"

He went to the sink and started washing his hands and he splashed water over his face to clean it. When he turned round, he grabbed the towel and dried himself off. Syed was watching and could see a few drops of water running down onto Christian's chest and he felt like he was hypnotized and couldn't take his eyes off the trails wishing his hands could be doing the same. He looked up suddenly aware that Christian had gone quiet and he was looking hard at him. Syed swallowed trying to think of something to say "you've still got paint on you" and he gestured helplessly towards his chest where some paint had indeed landed. Christian looked down and smiled "I'll get it off when I get home. Unless of course you are offering to let me shower here." The meaning was clear.

"Well of course you can use the shower here if you need to but ……….."

He didn't finish as Christian had come right up to him "or perhaps you could come in with me and help me wash it off." Christian said this last bit so seductively and softly that Syed felt his whole body tremble. He was lost for words. Christian moved closer again, he was so close that Syed could have touched him if he tried. He was suddenly finding it hard to breathe and felt trapped. In front of him was Christian and any further back and his back would be against the door. Their eyes met.

"Tell me what you're thinking Sy." Syed shivered again when he heard Christian call him that.

"Nothing" his eyes looked over Christian's shoulder trying to find some way out.

"Liar your eyes give you away."

"Oh so what do my eyes say then?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes I do."

"That you want me as much as I want you. That since you have come in this room today you can't keep your eyes off me and you're having trouble concentrating. How much you want to share a shower with me right now."

"Christian what is this? You know I'm married and we're trying for a baby and …….."

"Yes and you're really happy right? No I only need to look at you to see how unhappy you are and how sad you have been since your marriage. It's like looking at my reflection sometimes. You look like someone living a nightmare."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"I hate seeing you so unhappy Sy. You know how I feel about you and I know you still feel the same way. Why fight it?"

"It's wrong that's why."

"Not that again. How can it be wrong when it feels so right?"

Syed was quiet and their eyes met again. Christian moved in closer and stroked his hand down Syed's cheek "I miss you so much Sy all the time."

"Don't please…" Syed stopped as Christian had moved his hand and was rubbing his lip. He tried to move but his back hit the door and there was no further to go. He closed his eyes tightly to try and ward off the feelings that Christian was making him feel but then suddenly he felt soft warm lips touch his gently. They shared a gentle kiss like their very first one and then Christian pulled back.

"Tell me Sy did that feel wrong?"

Syed tried to move him out the way to get past but Christian's arms shot out and held him still against the door.

"Just answer me please. Look at me and tell me that felt wrong."

Syed looked up at him and felt his eyes water with tears. He tried to say it.

"It is wrong for me you know that."

"That wasn't the question, did it feel wrong?"

"No." A tear slid down his face. Christian sighed and rubbed it away "why do this to yourself? Be honest to yourself and take what you want."

"You mean you?"

"If that's what you want yes." Christian replied with a slight smirk. He kissed gently up the side of Syed's face and up around the back of his ear moving his hair out of the way where he was really sensitive. Syed's head went back and Christian trailed feather kisses across his neck. He looked up at Syed and could see that his eyes were closed again and his breathing had quickened. He kissed him on the lips again and after a short gentle kiss, suddenly Syed's arms grabbed tight around his waist and pulled him in close. The kiss deepened and Christian pushed his tongue in and was granted access and they swirled around each other exploring each others' mouths with intensity. After a few minutes the two men broke apart. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing and Christian took hold of Syed's hand "come and shower with me." His meaning was clear and Syed nodded and followed him into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The two men walked into the bathroom and Christian switched the shower on. He turned to face Syed. His hands reached down to his own belt and he undid it loosening his jeans and letting them fall and stepping out of them. He was just in his boxers and Syed could see that he was hard already. Then he removed the final layer of clothing and stood there looking so handsome, strong and virile.

"Your turn while I watch."

Syed pulled off his t-shirt showing off his lean chest. Christian could see that he had lost weight recently but then Syed's hands were undoing his jeans and then he too was naked. The steam from the shower was starting to fill the room and it was looking foggy and they looked hungrily at each others' bodies aching to touch, to be touched and to remember. Syed moved forward and opened up the shower cubicle and they both stepped in. It was tight for space with the two men in there and they had to stand really close together and their bodies kept touching. Christian turned around and picked up a sponge and soap and started lathering it up.

"You first then."

"You're the one who needs a shower to get that paint off."

"Well you've been at work all day and need to clean up too, no arguing."

He started soaping up Syed's chest gently rubbing the sponge in a zigzag motion backwards and forwards and then right down to his belt-line and then back up. Syed swayed with the heat of the water and the feeling and leaned back against the cubicle. Christian's lips touched his again and as they kissed he worked his magic with the sponge rubbing it up and down his arms and then down the side of his body towards his hips. They stopped kissing and Christian moved down onto his knees and Syed felt him cleaning his feet and then the soft sponge was working its way up his legs bit by bit like some agonizing torture. He felt like his legs wouldn't support him much longer and he reached out and held onto Christian's shoulders for support. He heard him chuckle. Christian stood up and he moved right up to Syed's ear "I think that's everything don't think I missed anything did I?"

He looked at Syed cheekily "maybe there's one part I haven't done yet."

Holding his gaze he moved the sponge down across his chest again but this time it didn't stop there and he lowered it down. He swished it around and back and forth circling and teasing but not touching his cock. Syed was in agony and he called out "please Christian I can't stand it anymore, no more teasing please."

Christian's lips fell onto his in a hard brutal kiss and at last the sponge touched up and down his hardness. Syed groaned into the kiss and could feel that he couldn't hold on much longer. His nails started to dig into Christian's back and suddenly the sponge was dropped and Christian dropped down onto his knees again. He took him into his mouth and as soon as Syed felt his warm mouth on him, he could feel his climax coming fast.

"I can't hold on any longer."

Christian stopped for a second "then don't I want you to come now."

His mouth took in all of him and sucked him hard and Syed called out his name screaming as he came. Christian carried on until his last drop had gone and then he slowly got up smiling. Syed was panting hard still but he looked at Christian and then he bent down to pick up the forgotten sponge.

"Now your turn."

Syed enjoyed soaping Christian's body and it was so good to touch him again. Christian for his part loved the feel of Syed cleaning him and he was aching for him.

"Syed I want to be in you now, it's been too long."

He looked into Syed's eyes and could see that he wanted it too. Syed turned around and as soon as he had he felt Christian's hardness pressing at his entrance and then he was inside him. Christian had wanted to take it slow but as soon as he felt what it was like inside Syed again, he didn't think he could hold on much longer. He started to thrust deeper and faster and Syed's head twisted to the side and they kissed their tongues echoing the timing of Christian's thrusts. Christian reached a hand round the front and took hold of Syed again. They stopped kissing and Christian could feel that he was going to come soon and he pushed in and out as hard and deep as he could and heard Syed calling his name and then he came and he thought it would never end and the feeling was so good. The two men fell to the ground and laughed and kissed as they disentangled themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

They were towelling themselves off in the bathroom some time later. Syed picked up his discarded clothes and walked out into the bedroom. He pulled his clothes on as quick as he could. He could feel the guilt starting to hit him and the shame surrounding him.

What they had done was wrong and yet compared to what he did with Amira, it felt so right and natural. He hadn't felt so satisfied since before he married Amira. But it was bad and wrong and he tried to put the images of what had just happened out of his mind.

Christian was half-dressed and walked out the bathroom with his t-shirt in his hand. He looked over at Syed who was doing his shirt up. Syed wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes of course. It's just Amira may be back soon, we just need to be careful."

Syed walked out the bedroom and into the living area.

"It's probably best you go Christian."

Christian looked at him "I think we should talk first don't you?"

"What about?"

"About what just happened. We can't pretend nothing did and I don't want to."

"It shouldn't have happened."

"What how can you say that? Why not?"

"You know why not. I'm married to Amira now and also it's wrong."

"I didn't see you complaining a few minutes back. The opposite in fact. I think you were begging for more." Christian glared at him. Syed shifted uneasily and looked away.

"It was a mistake, I shouldn't have let it happen."

"Weren't exactly fighting me off though were you."

"Christian please don't make this more difficult than it is already."

Christian walked right up to him and lifted his chin so he had to look at him.

"What happened just now between us we can't fight it. You love me and I love you and no pretending otherwise will change that fact. Pushing me away won't achieve anything."

He stroked the side of Syed's face gently "don't do this Syed. Don't push me away again."

"I can't you know I can't." Syed's voice broke with emotion.

"I do love you but I'm married now and we're trying for a baby. In fact Amira could already be pregnant. I can't leave her can I?"

"That's why you have to do it now and soon as possible before that happens."

Syed moved his head and rested it on Christian's shoulder. His hands moved around his waist and they hugged tightly. Christian kissed gently at the side of Syed's neck and he lifted his head and they kissed. It was a kiss of love and promise for the future.

They looked at each other and Syed could see all the love he felt reflected in Christian's eyes and knew that he would make him happy. He had to be brave and do the right thing and tell Amira and soon. He wanted to be with him and he couldn't fight it anymore.


End file.
